Hello Supernatural, Meet Buffy
by AwakenedImagination
Summary: When out on patrol one night, Buffy encounters two strange men who she thinks are vampires at first glance. Little does she know they are from a different dimension. When these two sides collide, the crazy antics are sure to ensue.
1. It's A Brave New World

**Full Description: **_When out on patrol one night, Buffy encounters two strange men who she thinks are vampires. We known these men as Sam and Dean. (Note: This takes place sometime after season seven in Buffy, in a version where Spike has a soul, but gang never encountered The First Evil, and as a stand-alone episode sometime during season five for Supernatural.) Sam stops Dean before he can shoot Buffy, but not before Buffy puts a stake in Sam's gut. Devastated to realize Dan's a human, Buffy brings the pair back to Giles' House for some R&R. While Dean's recovering Sam and the Scooby Gang do some research to find out how Sam and Dean landed in Sunnydale, which is a completely different dimension! What they discover is that Sam and Dean crossed over during a Double Blue Harvest Moon. The moon disappears a week from now, same time, same place. If Sam and Dean don't leave by then, reality will be forced to repair itself, creating untold consequences. Problem is, Sam and Buffy are falling for each other. Which makes it even more interesting when Spike shows up. Some one get the stakes!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the sexy and wonderful characters of Spike, Sam, and Dean. (Yes I know, we all can wish.) Nor do I owe the shows Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own this plot line.

Buffy didn't want to patrol tonight. She'd much rather hang out with Willow and Xander and the rest of the gang, but Giles had to listen to the police scanner and find out about two guys seen digging up graves. He had told her over the phone in a worried voice that he thought it might be vampires. Then she had heard the sound of a spray bottle, followed by muttered cursing from Giles' end of the phone. Buffy had smiled. Giles had gotten some new glasses cleaner after he had worn his old rag out. He was constantly squirting it in his own face. Ah, Giles. Him and the twenty-first century just didn't go together. She rounded a particularly large crypt and saw the bright glow of orange flames licking the night sky. Buffy frowned. What could someone be burning in a cemetery? Buffy strode forward. The closer she got, she was able to make out two forms. They were both wearing jackets and jeans, even though the fall weather only called for long sleeve t-shirts. She squinted. And boots. Both were wearing hiking boot. They looked kind of hunter-y. Perfect. Vampires who had a obsession for killing things even before they became undead.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you're not going to find any deer out here, buddy."

Both men whirled around to face Buffy. Whoa. Up close they were kind of, well, gorgeous.

"Listen sweet cheeks, just walk away and forget you saw anything." said the short blond one.

"Yeah, so we won't have to steal your money." said the one with shaggy brown hair awkwardly, clearly trying to cover for whatever they were doing. Blondie gave him a harsh look. Buffy laughed.

"Take my money? I mean, I knew vampires were bloodsuckers, but they is a whole new level of pathetic."

The guys threw each other a look. The tall one edged closer to her. He put his hands in front of him, as if to show he was harmless, as he moved slowly towards her.

"Look, I think you've got his wrong. We're Hunters." said the man.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and the last vampire I got was a dentist. And the time before that, he was a clown." She tilted her head the side with a thoughtful look. "Who knew they had clowns in Sunnydale? I mean, how lame is a clown vampire?" Now both the boys were looking at her like she had a few screws loose.

"What are you talking about lady?" said the blond one, with a look of utter confusion.

"Now can we get to the slaying part. 'Cause I think if I hurry I can still meet up with Willow and Xander in time for our movie." Buffy said innocently.

Both boys stood there and simply gaped at her.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear. "I think this girl has a few screws loose."

Sam frowned. "I don't know. She said something about slaying. Somehow that sounds familiar…" he trailed off.

"Uh, hello! Slaying, as in this psycho chick wants to stake us in the freak'en heart!"

"You know, secrets don't make friends." Both boys whipped around. Buffy stood there, tapping the stake in her hand. "Then again, vampires don't really need friends when they're dust." Buffy lunged at Sam with the stake. Sam knocked the stake away. "Whoa, that was fast. Who did you say you were again?" Dean snapped a round-house kick at Buffy's legs. At the last second, she jumped into the air. She landed in a perfect crouch. "Slay-er. Gosh, live under a rock much?" Dean took another swing at her head. Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment, grabbing Dean's arm in midair. "I suppose a tombstone does technically count as a rock." Dean ground his teeth together. Nothing bothered him more than some mental hospital escapee trying to pretend she was some Hunter. Trying to fight vampire's with a stake! "You bi-" Buffy punched him upside the head and he fell to the ground, only to jump back up in the next instant. "Un-uh." Buffy wiggled her finger mockingly. "There will be no cussing in my cemetery." Dean pulled himself off the ground in a hurry. He reached back into his pants, pulled out his gun, and cocked it back. "Alright, enough of this." He took a few step forward and aimed the gun at Buffy. Sam was off to the side muttering to himself. "Slayer, slayer, why does that sound so familiar…" Suddenly a light of realization entered his eyes. "Dean, no, don't shoot!" Dean whipped around to face him. "What?" In that split second that Dean turned towards Sam, Buffy lunged at Dean. "NO!" Sam yelled. Sam reached out to knock the stake out of her hand, but he only redirected it. Dean turned back around to watch as Buffy put a stake into his gut the same instant. Hot red blood seeped out of the wound, and Dean looked down in shock. Dean's eyes glazed over. "Sammy…" Dean fell back into the ground, barely catching himself with his elbow. Buffy watched in shock. She shook her head in denial. "You're not a vampire." Buffy said softly. She couldn't believe it. She had been so sure. Sam knelt down beside his brother. "No, he's not, now call an ambulance, now!" Sam yelled as he ripped off the bottom of his shirt and pressed it too the wound to try to stanch the blood flow. Buffy shook her head, slowly regaining her composure.

"No, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Sam stopped attending to Dean's wound for a moment to look back up at Buffy. Dean grunted from the ground.

"Hello? Yeah, right now I don't care why the heck we can't call them, but it would be really great if you could get this thing out of me!"

Buffy looked down at Dean in agitation. "It's called a stake."

Sam pressed the cloth harder against Dean's wound. Dean moaned in pain. "Is there anywhere else we can take him? Quickly."

"Giles house isn't too far from here. Can you carry him?" Buffy said quickly.

Dean leaned up from the ground to look at Buffy and winced in pain. "Giles? What kind of name is Giles?"

Sam ignored him. "How far is it?"

"Just a couple of miles." Buffy replied.

"I can make it. Try not to move, Dean." Sam scooped Dean up in both arms, knight-in-shining-armor style.

"Great. Now I feel like a girl." Dean groaned from the pain of talking.

"A morally wounded girl. Hold still." Sam said. "Which way?"

Buffy pointed north. "This direction, follow me."

They hurried towards Giles house.


	2. You Staked Me All Night Long

"Giles!" Buffy stormed threw the door of Giles's house. She whipped around to face him at his desk. Willow and Xander turned to look as well. "We have a problem." Giles looked quizzically at Buffy. "What seems to be the problem Buffy?"

"That." Buffy pointed at Sam standing in the doorway, cradling a bleeding Dean in his arms. "A little help please?" Sam grunted. "Oh my gosh!", Willow exclaimed. "What happened?" Running up to investigate, Willow started and turned back to Buffy. "And why does he have a stake in him?"

"I thought he was a vampire." Buffy admitted.

"What the heck Buffy?" Xander exclaimed.

"We'll discuss this later. Xander, help this man- what did you say your name was?" Giles asked. "Sam." "Right, help Sam carry him up to my bed. And Willow, you get the alcohol, towels, needles, thread, and that plastic Christmas table cloth from last year."

Willow paused on her way to the kitchen. "Why the table cloth?"

"Because that thing is ugly and I am not getting any more blood stains in my house."

"Right, gottcha." Willow disappeared around the corner.

Sam careful allowed Xander to maneuver Dean into his arms and carry him up the Giles' bedroom. Sam walked behind watching carefully. He may know who these people are, but that didn't mean he trusted them. Being a Slayer didn't mean a hundred percent chance of goodness. Willow rushed up the stair with a table cloth billowing behind her. "I've got the stuff, I'll go lay the table cloth out on the bed." Willow tried to angle her narrow body by Xander and jostled Dean a little. Sam tensed. He knew it was an accident, but it was just a gut reaction. "Sorry." Willow got ahead and rushed into the room. There was a large four poster bed against the wall. Willow had already spread the table cloth out on it. Ugh. It was ugly. If you didn't know better, he would he salted and burned it, because those Santa's looked a little demonic. Xander lowered Dean onto it carefully. Giles wrapped a towel around the stake. "Xander, pull it out." Xander looked really squeamish, and opened his mouth to reply before Giles looked up, and firmly said, "Now, Xander." Willow wiggled uncomfortable on the sidelines. The stake made an awful sucking sound when Xander pulled it out of Dean. Dean groaned, but bit his tongue. He had been through worse than this, not by much, but they had. Giles applied pressure to the bandage. "Buffy, hand me the alcohol." Buffy was in a daze in the corner, as if she couldn't believe she had been the on to inflict this damage. Buffy shook herself out of it and handed the whisky to Giles. He lifted the towel a small amount to pour the alcohol on the wound, but before he could Dean grabbed the bottle from him. "Finally." Dean tipped his head back and took a long swig of the whisky. Everyone watched in amazement. As far as Buffy could recall this was the quietist she had ever seen the gang. It was something about these men, they seemed almost otherworldly. Giles grabbed the bottle back. "Yes, well, as good as that might taste, I think your wound needs it more than your stomach does."

Dean snorted, "That's what you think."

"Mouthy one, isn't he?" Xander stated to Willow.

"Hey." Dean pulled the gun out of the back of his pants and clicked the hammer all in one smooth, quick motion. "Don't even think about trying anything funny, doc. I might be wounded, but my aim sure as heck isn't."

Everyone froze. The tension in the air was tangible. It felt as if they were all connected by a few tense string ready to snap. Buffy watched the gun carefully. A Slayer didn't really use guns, so it was a weapon she was unaccustomed to. She didn't know the delicacies of how it worked.

"Dean, put the gun down, you're so delirious from blood loss, you couldn't shoot straight if you tried." Sam said, frivolity in his voice, as he dealt with his brother and his gun everyday. Which he did, in fact. "Don't worry, their not going to hurt you."

"Like heck. You don't know that Sammy, we don't have any clue who they are." Dean said, waving the gun around expressively.

"Um, hello, standing right here." Buffy stepped in. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you." At the same time both she and Dean looked down at his gaping wound. "Anymore." Buffy finished.

"Better safe then sorry." Dean said sarcastically, gripping the gun tighter.

"Dean, hand me your gun." Sam said, putting her hand out.

"No!" Dean retorted.

"Dean!"

"No!"

"Oh for goodness sake-" Giles reached over and swiped the gun out of Dean's hands.

"Hey!" Dean said, turning to face him with a cross expression on his face.

"Everyone leave. Perhaps if it I stitch this young man up in peace and quiet me could avoid any further conflict tonight. And the spilling of any more blood?" Giles held both his hands up. They were soaked with blood that had seeped out of Dean's body while he was arguing with Buffy. At the threat of Dean well-being everyone instantly became solemn. "Let's go downstairs and talk about what happened. I fill you in later Giles." Buffy said. Everyone nodded in general agreement and headed down the stairs. Sam paused before walking down the stairs. "You going to be okay Dean?" Dean sized the man bandaging him up. He could take him. After all, he was just a nerdy librarian. At the same time, Giles sized Dean up. He could take the arrogant little kid. After all, he was just a man with a gun in his hand. Sam nodded and headed down the stairs.


	3. Carry On My Wayward Sam

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And apparently you can't buy them either, so I doubt this disclaimer is going to change.

Xander and Willow plopped down together at the couch, looking stressed. Sam sat down the edge of a arm chair, tense and nervous. Buffy walked right past all of them, and went straight into the bathroom.

Silence rang in the air.

"So are you and your heavily armed brother from around here? Because we do know the cops." Xander said.

Sam face remained impassive. "I thought you couldn't call the cops."

Willow shifted and looked at Xander. Buffy must have told him that to keep him from calling an ambulance. After all, the Slayer couldn't be imprisoned. She had people to protect. Willow turned to Sam. "Look, I'm sure it was just an accident. And Buffy's really sorry." Sam stole a glance at the bathroom. The girl, (Buffy?), seemed remorseful enough, but that didn't change the fact there was now a hole in this brother's stomach. And they're fighting a war against heaven. This is not a good time to go on sick leave.

"Look, either way it doesn't matter. I think I have a good idea about how we got here. Do you have an computer?" said Sam, gesturing to Willow. "Hold on." Xander exclaimed with a look of confusion. "How you got here?"

Sam leaned down to look Xander in the eyes. "I have this theory about dimensions. The Slayer is only a legend in our world, but-"

At that precise moment, the door slammed open and in marched Anya. Sam eyes flicked up to the door and Willow and Xander twisted around in the couch to see her. She had an expression that was a combination of annoyance and exasperation. "So where is the guy that Buffy killed? He better be dead for sure. I was in the middle of watching The Notebook and was about to cry about the elderly man dying" Anya's glanced over to see Sam with a what-the-heck expression sitting in the armchair. "Oh. You're very hot." Anya said, checking Sam out. She whipped around to face Xander. "And not dead? Why isn't he dead?"

Sam turned to look at Willow and Xander. "Who is this?"

Xander suddenly looked very tired. "This is my fiancée, Anya."

"Why isn't he dead? Or at least wounded. He looks like he's doing fine." Anya stared intently at Sam before looking back to Xander. "Over the phone you told me you didn't think he was going to make it."

Sam turned to glare at Xander,

"Anya-" Xander started.

"I think the one you're thinking of is my brother. And he's going to be fine." Sam said with resolve.

"Oh. Is he as amazingly sexy as you?"

"Anya!" Xander exclaimed, giving her a look of disbelief. Sometimes Anya just couldn't seem to remember what was appropriate and what wasn't.

Willow cut it. "Why don't you tell us about your theory?"

Sam opened his mouth just as the bathroom door opened and Buffy stepped out.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Buffy said, lifting her hand to her cheek.

Willow spoke first. "Nothing! Sam was just about to tell us his idea of how they got here."

"Oh." Buffy said. She went and maneuvered over to lean against the white kitchen wall that opened into the living room. "Do tell." She was very interested to know how these boys ended up in her graveyard.

Sam paused for one more moment before looking back up at the four different faces staring at him. Sam was only used to swapping information with one person, his brother, and maybe Bobby. He really needed to get out more.

"So what I do know is that your dimension and the dimension we came out of aren't the same ones. There are legends of a Slayer, but they are surrounded by vampire lore that doesn't match any of the facts we have about vampires in our dimension. And the only way it possible to jump over one dimension line to another is during something called a Double Blue Harvest Moon. It is a very rare lunar phase in which the moon, Neptune, and Pluto are in line with the Earth during a full moon." said Sam.

Buffy spoke up, "So what you're saying is that because of some moon thingy you can magically walk into any other dimension?"

"Not any dimension, and it's not quite that simple. You have to be in the right spot, at the right time." A thought suddenly hit Sam. "What did you say the name of the cemetery was?" Sam questioned.

"Sunnydale Memorial Cemetery." Buffy answered, crossing her arms.

"What state?"

"California." Buffy answered. She didn't like where this was going.

"The cemetery we were in was Riverside Cemetery. In Georgia."

Xander interceded. "Whoa, whoa, so you telling us you jumped half-way across America and dimensions and didn't even realize it?"

Sam shrugged. "It does make much sense to me either. But it's best explanation we've got."

"But crossing over to another dimension? With all the rules of magic, that has to have some sort of affect on the barrier between them." Willow injected.

"As someone who has granted wishes for alternate dimensions before, Willow's right. What the catch?" Anya said, watching Sam.

Sam glanced down for a moment as if he was looking for his laptop before remember it was back in the Impala. He needed to go back for that.

Looking back up, Sam said, "Well, I remember something about anything entering the gap had to leave before the end of the cycle."

"When is the end of the cycle?" Buffy questioned.

"I don't know. Do you have a computer here I can use?" Sam asked hesitantly. So far with all their guns and stakes they hadn't proven to be very high-tech.

"I usually have my laptop, but last week it started funny noise and sparks flying out of it, so we thought it was best we take it too the computer repair shop." Willow explaining. She smiled weakly, attempting to lighten the mood.

Anya turned to her. "It was probably from where you hit that demon over the head with it last week. Personally I think you should have used something else. I use that laptop to advertise on that social networking site where everyone posts things no one cares about yet still reads."

Sam gave her a strange look. "Facebook?"

"Yes, that is it." Anya said.

Sam turned to Buffy. "Is she always like this?"

'That would be my question to answer. And that is a big yes." Xander said.

Sam took a deep breath. This was going to take some getting used to. Hopefully not too used too, because he and Dean needed to get back. Soon.

"I can use my laptop, but it's back in the Impala." Sam saw their questioning looks. "Our car. I'm not sure if it made it into this dimension, but I have to check." He reached over and put Dean's gun into the back of his pants.

"Whoa, are you planning on robbing a mini mart on the way over?" Xander said, watching the gun.

Sam blinked. What kind of dimension is this? "No, it's just in case."

"I don't know what your town was like pal, but that's a little too much firepower to be carrying on the streets of Sunnydale." Xander said.

"Why don't I go with you? I mean, I know the area a lot better, and you may still have dimension lag." Buffy suggested.

This town just keeps getting weirder and weirder. He hoped it was okay to leave Dean here unprotected, but then again he was going to be the one that needed protection if Dean thought something might have happened to his car. Sam internally sighed. Dean would be fine here.


	4. Come Walk My Way

**Disclaimer-** As if you didn't already realize, I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It's not called fan fiction for nothing!

Buffy kept pace with Sam's urgent walk. "So an Impala."

Sam turned to look at Buffy. "Huh?"

"An Impala. What kind of car is that?" Buffy asked, tentatively. She wasn't used to dealing with men like Sam. Different, in a way she couldn't describe. It was incredible awkward.

"Um, it's a classic." Sam didn't know how to describe to car much more than that. It was Dean's baby, not his. And if it wasn't in the side of reality, the least of Dean's problems weren't going to be his stab wounds. It had better be there when they got back, otherwise it wouldn't just be monsters they were hunting. Sam understood why Dean loved the car so much, in a way. All there lives they had always traveled light, physically and emotional. The things they did get attached to where attached to them forever. He tried not think about whether that was mentally unhealthily.

Sam cleared his throat, taking another stab at conversation. "What kind of car do you drive?"

The awkward tension was still strung up between them.

It was different when you were in the heat up battle or in a room full of people. It was just the two of them. Walking down a deserted street. In the middle of the night. Completely alone.

Not to mention Sam wasn't exactly used to casual social conversation that didn't involve beer and his brother anymore.

"I don't drive." Buffy admitted reluctantly.

Sam eyes widened at this. She had to be at least twenty-one. In his world she would already be breaking traffic laws with ease. Maybe things were different here.

Buffy caught sight of Sam confused look.

"It's just that pretty much everything in Sunnydale is so close together, and you can't patrol for vampire from a car…" Buffy trailed off. She had never need to explain this to anyone before.

They're silent walk resumed.

Awkward.

They were about a block from the cemetery when Buffy froze. A blond man sauntered around the corner, black trench coat close to sweeping the ground.

"Hello Spike." Buffy said stiffly. "Little late for a walk."

"Creature of the night." he said in rich English accent. His eyes darted towards Sam. He raised an eyebrow. "What's your excuse?"

Buffy heard the unspoken 'who' in Spike's question. Sam shifted awkwardly next to Buffy. "I'm Sam." he said, answering for her.

Sam glanced at Buffy. Her posture, was tight and on guard. Something about this man put her on edge, which was enough for him. He was trained to trust his instincts.

"It's private." Buffy answered, tense. Buffy glanced down the street. "We need to go."

"Whoa, why the rush?" Spike darted in front of her. His eyes searched hers. "Some new big bad in town?" He dipped his head and lowered his voice. "You know I can help, Buffy. I'm not the same as I was."

Buffy fought herself for control, trying not to swim in his eyes. He may have a soul now, but that didn't mean he had to be Mr. Nice Guy. Buffy knew exactly what he was capable of. Soul or not, he couldn't change the past.

"I know Spike. But we don't need any extra vamp-y supernatural weirdness." Buffy replied.

"Wait, you're saying this guy's a vampire?" Sam asked from behind Spike.

"Yeah, what of it?" Spike said, turning just in time to meet Sam's fist.

Spike flew back on the pavement.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" Spike wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth.

Sam looked from Buffy back to Sam. She was giving him a strange look that he couldn't quiet interpret. Why wasn't she pulling out a stake? Or at least helping him?

"What are you waiting for?" Sam threw the question out at her, his stance tight.

"As much as I'd like to see you beat the crap out of Spike, you don't need to. He's…" she trailed off. Was there really any way to describe him? "got a soul." she finished.

Sam's brow crumpled in confusion. Got a soul? He was still a vampire. In his experience, he didn't see how much having a soul could make a difference. He still remembered being trapped in that cage by those farmers who hunted people. Then again, he also remembered the vamps in his world that only feed off livestock. He had been the one to talk Dean down from killing them.

"I think the vampires in your world are a lot different than ours." Sam said, shaking out his hand.

"Oh yeah." Buffy replied.

"Worlds? What kind of mess are you up in, Buffy?" Spike said, pulling himself off the pavement. Buffy could already tell from the black-and-blue on Spike's chin that if he wasn't a vamp, Sam's punch would have broke his jaw. He wasn't kidding when he talked about being a hunter.

"One that would be a lot less complicated if you'd stay out of it, Spike." Buffy replied.

"Too late for that, love. You dragged me into this when giantgantor over there punched me in the bloody face." Spike glanced up at Sam.

Sam was getting impatient. The longer they stood around, the more chance that the car wouldn't be there. They had locked it back at the cemetery, but there was no telling where it was now.

"Look, I don't care if we take the vamp with us, just so long as he doesn't try to go for any throats." Sam said, the words coming out quick and clipped.

"I'm not a bloody wild animal, you know." Spike said, looking miffed.

"Fine. Then let's keep going." Buffy said, feeling like she was on the verge of a headache. Maybe it was from the affect of dimensions collide. Maybe it was just all the Spike weirdness.

Either way, there was just a little too much supernatural in the soup for her right now.


	5. Impala Dagger

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer! (:

Sam thought for once the angels were finally on his side for once when he saw the Impala parked on the side of the road next to the cemetery. There was no busted windows either, like there would have been if he had left it alone for this long in his own dimension.

This place was weird.

Sam jogged ahead of the other two and pressed the key into the lock. With little resistance, it clicked and Sam swung the trunk open. His laptop bag was still sitting safely in the back. He breathed a sigh of relief. Sam touched his hand to lift up the bottom of the trunk and check their weapons, but though better of it. They had practically had a heart attack when he had taken out his measly .380 earlier, so wasn't about to take a chance on how'd they react to their weapons stash. He and Dean carried around enough assorted weapons to make an army think twice about attacking them. Even so, he contemplated sneaking a few out.

Buffy and Spike finally arrived over at he car. Buffy peered over Sam's shoulder. Why was he sitting there staring at an almost completely empty trunk?

"Missing something?" Buffy asked tartly.

"Uh, no." Sam said, reaching up to close the trunk.

"Hold on." Spike reached up and caught the lid of the trunk. "What this?" he said, pulling up the bottom before Sam could stop him.

"Bloody hell! Did you tick off the mafia?" Spike said to Buffy in disbelief.

Buffy struggled to keep her expression neutral. Without studying too hard, she counted off at least two shotgun, three machetes, and a lot of other sharp things. And she thought they had had the market cornered in Sunnydale weaponry. It made her really want to go back and check to see if they still had that missile launcher.

"Sam, I'm really hoping there's a good reason why it looks like you have enough fire power to wipe out Sunnydale." Already Buffy's mind was jumping to the worst conclusion, including one's where it was no accident that Dean and Sam had came to there dimension.

Spike snorted. "Forget Sunnydale. If I'd had this stuff when I was evil, I could have taken over the entire bloody world."

Sam couldn't get over their reaction. Was this really so weird to them in this world? As the Slayer, wouldn't she even use guns herself?

"Um, well, in our dimension, these are the things we use to hunt." Sam eyes flickered over the trunk's contents in search of an example. Something to prove he and Dean didn't have a nasty homicidal streak. He reached down and scooped up a bottle.

"See? Dead men's blood." Sam said.

Spike grabbed the vial from Sam's hand. Sam almost stopped him, but figured it wouldn't be that bad if the vamp got a little burned.

Spike unscrewed the bottle and sniffed it. He threw back his head and took a swig. Spike made a face. "Ugh, this tastes awful. Great vampire repellant you got there." Spike said, voice seeping sarcasm.

"In you world this is what kills vampires?" Buffy said, clearly not believing it. It was hard for her to believe that blood of all things would kill a vampire.

"That and cutting their heads off." Sam said, picking up a machete. He really hoped that method still worked here, since the vampire currently wasn't on the ground writhing in pain.

"Stakes are starting to look pretty good." Spike said casually, corking the dead man's blood.

Sam ignored him. "That and holy water." he finished.

"Beheading and holy water work here too." Buffy said, eyes still on the weapons arrangement in the trunk. Sam flicked his eyes back to the trunk. He took the dead man's blood back from Spike, and swiftly shut the trunk.

"So we use a lot of the same weapons." Sam said, looking for a compromise somewhere.

"Yeah, we just don't have the car bomb model." Buffy finished.

Sam didn't know what to say to that. How could he explain how much different his world was?

"We should be getting back to Dean." Sam said, breaking the awkward moment.

"Good idea." Buffy agreed. Familiarity sounded pretty good right now. Sam swung open the door and slid into the driver's seat. Buffy slipped into the passenger's seat.

Spike stared. "I'm not sitting in the backseat."

"Fine. Stay here then. We won't miss you." Buffy said, reaching to close the door. Spike caught it. "I'm coming. I'm just not sitting in the back." Spike said firmly.

"Spike, I don't have time for your ego right now." Buffy said. She turned to look at Sam. "Just go." she said.

Sam revved the engine, preferring not to get involved. He had a feeling there was a lot of backstory he was missing here. And in hunting and life, the lore was everything.

"Forget the backseat, just let me go with you. You can't shut me out of your life forever Buffy." Spike said, a deep pleading in his eyes.

Buffy opened her mouth to deliver what Sam was sure was a worthy comeback, but he cut her off.

"Look, I'm sure whatever you two are fighting about is important, but right now I've got to get back to help my brother, so if we could please get going?" Sam said, voice ending in impatience. Sam could have sworn he'd been dropped into a soap opera. What was up with these people?

Buffy and Spike stared at Sam.

"The man's right." Spike said, looking at Buffy.

Buffy glared at him. "Fine."

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

Sam focused straight ahead on the road, intent on remembering the way they had came from Buffy's house. It wasn't hard, because he had a great sense of direction from all the road trips he and Dean had taken.

What did make it hard was resisting the urge to slice the head of the vampire sitting next to him.

Buffy was a vampire slayer. Slayer. What was she doing being friends with them? Sure, Sam had sparred a vampire once when she had proved she wasn't drink human blood anymore, but it didn't even cross his mind to befriend it. And honestly, the whole British accent thing was getting old.

"So what's this about you and your brother then? You two Slayer wanna-bes?" Spike said from the passenger's seat.

Sam's hand clenched around the wheel. If he was already in the verge of killing, slaying- whatever- Spike, he couldn't wait to see what Dean would do when he got a hold of him.


	6. Highway to Trouble

**Dislcaimer- **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural

"Sorry we're late guys, a leech decided to attach itself to us." Buffy said, breezing through the door to the kitchen. She had the suddenly urge for something to drink. It was completely irrational, and seemed completely necessary at the moment. Sam and Spike stepped through the entrance, emphasizing Buffy's point.

"Aw Buffy, don't insult the leeches, it's Spike we're talking about." Xander said dryly, staring down Spike as he said.

Spike cocked an eyebrow. "You do bloody well realize I have a soul now?"

"Yes, which is why the derogatory comments should be effective now. You have a delicate self-esteem to crush like the rest of us." Xander finished.

Sam watched the exchange quietly. At least someone else in this house agreed with him about the insanity of keeping a vampire around.

Keeping his eyes locked on Ander's, Spike said, "Buffy, pour me a cup of blood, will you?"

"You and your new soul know where its at, Spike." Buffy replied, too tired to accommodate his attitude. Something's would never change.

Spike looked as if he could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes, before stalking over to the fridge to pull out a cool container of blood.

"Is it also this weird around here?" Sam said, voice hitting a slightly higher pitch the way it sometimes did when something felt extremely off key.

He didn't even want to think about the sound of a microwave being turned on, or what was in that 'Librarians equal Love' mug.

"Oh good, you guys are back. Did the hot man bring his sex machine back?" The gang heard Anya's voice before they saw her. She emerged from the stairs leading up to Giles room.

No one quiet knew what to say to that.

"Please excuse my girlfriend, she seems to have mistaken the little white pills for candy again." Xander said, gaze pinning her to the floor.

"Oh please Xander, could you be anymore obviously jealous? And I haven't done that in years." Anya said defensively.

"Wait, you got all high on the pill once? Bet that was a sight to see." Spike said sarcastically before taking another sip of his blood.

Every Hunter in Sam's body froze at the sight of Spike's face. His eyes were devilishly colored, and there were deep wrinkles piercing down his brow. His hands screamed for him to go for a machete, even though he didn't currently have one, but he told Buffy he would hurt his one.

Sam ran his hand over his face in exasperation before shooting Buffy a look. He could not handle all this other dimension craziness right now, not with his brother badly wounded in the other room.

Buffy seemed to catch on quickly. She turned to Anya. "So, any news on our other hunter guy?" She asked.

Anya was about to open her mouth when Giles emerged from upstairs and trotted down the stairs, cutting Anya off.

"Anya, I think it's best if you just don't talk for a bit." Giles said with a annoyed smile. He had clearly heard the 'sex machine' comment. At least someone in this house wasn't insane.

Giles turned to Sam. "Your bother is doing fine right now. He's stitched up, and I cleaned the wound so there shouldn't be any infection. He'll just need to rest for a few days."

"Well, that should be a problem. We can't even leave until we figure out which dimensions were in."

Giles' forehead crinkled in misunderstanding. "I'm sorry, what?"

Buffy jumped in. "Turns out there from another dimension with some other things that go bump in the night. And some how they ended up here."

"If you get stuck here, your welcome to stay with us." Anya inserted.

"Anya!" Xander said, clearly too exasperated for this.

"What? I'm just trying to be a nice person and think of others. Like you keep telling me I should." Anya said, ignorant as always to the situation at hand.

"Yeah, Anya, I don't think that's the time for it right now." Willow said, finally speaking up. She turned to Sam. He had a bewildered and exhausted expression on his face. Jumping over dimension was bound to take a lot out of you.

"You should go visit your brother and then get some shut eye." Willow said with one of her trademark shy but kind smiles.

"I have to agree with Red, believe me that I know pale when I see it." Spike's crisp English accent chimed in, before he gulped another mouthful of blood, staining his upper lip red.

"No need."

Everyone turned to look at the top of the stairs. Dean was standing on the top of the flight, clutching his side. Most likely no one else in the room could tell, but Sam could see the pain he was masking behind his neutral expression. Buffy definitely was stronger than she looked.

"How are you feeling?" Sam felt the need to ask, even though it was obvious.

"Like angels decided to use me as their punching bag, but I'll live." Dean said to Sam.

He flicked his gaze to the rest of the gang before starting down the stairs,

"So what's this little Girl Scout meeting about? And while were at it, someone want to explain why I got a fence post stabbed in my ribs?" Dean said, shooting an accusing glare at Buffy.

"Look, we've been talking to your brother, and it seems we both have a similar job description." Buffy said, keeping her expression neutral.

"That so? What exactly-" Dean stopped midsentence when her reached the bottom of the stairs. His gaze was locked onto Spike.

"Sam? What the heck?" Dean growled. "Please tell that isn't what I think it." Dean said, his face darkening. Sam knew that look. It was the look of a Hunter ready to fight.


	7. Renegade Angel

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! I hope this chapter is up to par with the rest; I'm not sure if I got everyone's voice right. If someone seems out of character, don't be afraid to (politely!) call me out on it. Oh, and in case I forgot to mention, this story takes place in Season 5 of Supernatural and Season 7 of Buffy, prior to the First. Also, I did minimal checking over this story before I posted it due to the late hour and my desire to get it online; so please forgive any typos!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful shows of Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Sam knew this was going to end badly. Personally, he didn't know if he wanted to calm Dean down or hand him a machete, but Buffy had made her wishes clear.

"Look Dean, as much as I agree with you on the whole vampire killing-"

"Hey!" Spike interjected.

"-Buffy said he was harmless." Sam finished holding up both is hands in a calm down gesture.

Dean was looking at him like he was ready to lock him up in the loony bin. Sam was having a hard time not agreeing, this whole situation was crazy.

"Son of a- what is wrong with you people? First you go around stabbing people, and now your buddies with the monsters you're supposed to be hunting?" Dean gaped astonished at the group. Dean's face still read pure menace even when he was clutching a stab wound.

"I can hear, you know." Spike deadpanned from the corner. He took another sip of his blood, leaving his upper lip stained red. Dean growled.

"Dude, that is beyond twisted. Take one more sip of that in front of me and so help me I'm wasting you."

"Okay, that's enough." Buffy cut them off. This was quickly escalating to a place where people lost their heads.

"Spike might not be exactly be all fluffy bunnies and rainbows, but he has been helpful in the past, and I can't just let you stake him." Buffy said.

Xander jumped in. "I can't believe I'm defending the bloodsucker, but how do we even know you guys are telling the truth? You could just be some delusion crazy people making all this dimension stuff up. In fact, I've never heard of anything like this happening. Have you Will?"

"Well no, but that doesn't-" Willow started.

"Giles?" Xander asked.

"I think it's about time you backed off." A very ticked off Dean muttered darkly.

"Xander, you're being ridiculous." Giles said with a huff, rubbing his brow in frustration.

"Alright, I think they get the point." Buffy said, giving Xander a glare. She knew he starting to panic and this was his chaotic reaction.

Buffy turned back to the pair of 'Hunters'. She had been wondering how much of their dimension story was true from the start, and now was as good a time as ever to ask.

"So, is there any way to prove you're not from here? Something you have that doesn't exist in this dimension?" Buffy asked, attempting to pin them down with her gaze.

Just as Sam opened his mouth their proof appeared in a sweaty panting heap on the ground.

"Castiel?" Dean asked, looking at the angel in disbelief. Well great, things were already complicated enough.

Sam gestured with a hand down to the ground. "There's your proof."

"I do not understand what my appearance has to do with proof, but would someone please help me up?" Sam threw an arm under Castiel to help lift him up off the ground. The angel looked like he had just run a five-mile race in the desert. He was covered in sweat; dark spots of it dotted his trench coat. His eyes were sullen and shaded with exhaustion.

He got halfway up, then stumbled, but Sam tightened his grip before he could hit the floor.

"Cas, what happened? Why are you here? And more importantly, how did you get here?" A stunned Dean asked.

Castiel focused his groggy gaze on Dean. "I believe the proper response would be to say you ask a lot of questions."

His foggy eyes cleared a bit when they settled on Buffy.

"Good, you found the Slayer. At least you are in the right part on this dimension." Castiel said, stumbling to sit in Giles' desk chair.

Buffy held her hands up and stepped forward. "Whoa, someone want to explain what's going on? Like you there are random guys in trench cloaks popping up in the house? That would be a good place to start."

"I am sorry Buffy Summers, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Castiel, an angel of the lord." He paused and glanced over at Buffy's friends.

"It is good to see that Willow is no longer under the sway of the dark arts. Her souls looks much cleaner now." Castiel glanced back at Spike with a wary look.

"Though I cannot say the same about your choice to remain in the company of this barely ensouled vampire." Castiel finished.

"Bloody hell, has the whole world gone insane?" Spike said, throwing his hands up. Honestly Spike couldn't believe yet another person-angel-thing, whatever, had blacklisted him.

"How do you- wait, what?" Xander said, floundering.

"An angel? Not like the name, as in an angel?" Buffy said.

"Yes Buffy Summers. I know you find it difficult to believe, but the words are true. We in heaven having been watching you're realm for a while now, and we allowed you to be brought back when your friend requested."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She literally couldn't believe. Taking two quick steps, she was nose to nose with Castiel, locking her blue eyes with his.

"Listen, you're not the first thing to know something about me. Maybe we we're too quick to believe you after I hurt your brother, but this doesn't prove anything. An angel? You seriously expect me to believe that? I've seen some things that shouldn't exist -giant snakes in our school included- but never has anything ever been there to help us. So forgive me if I don't jump up and down with excitement."

Her voice betrayed no emotion, and her gaze searched Castiel's. She never thought she'd see such innocent eyes that knew so much. Even after everything she experienced, it chilled her.

Castiel's head tilted and he studied her with a look of realization.

"I see. You do not want to acknowledge that there is a higher power that might have ignored you all this time. We did not realize you were so damaged, Buffy." He said softly.

Something about his tone rang true with Buffy, but she fought not to acknowledge it. She had been deceived by her feeling before; this was no time to start believing them.

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, quietly facing off before Giles cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I think we have sufficient evidence to at least accept what they are saying about the other dimension as truth. We knew even before now that other realms of reality existed, so it's not out of the question."

"I think I'm going to have to change my answer to B. This kind of smites any doubt left in my mind. Also I feel the sudden need to go to church more." Xander said, speaking to the floor in shock.

Castiel searched the room for Sam's face. "Would you be so kind to find me some nourishment? I do not normally eat, but it seems my vessel has been weakened from the trip."

Sam had no clue why Castiel was addressing him rather than any of the people who actually lived here, but he turned back to the group, who was staring at him, floored.

"Is it okay if I grab him something from the kitchen?" He gestured to said kitchen.

"Oh, go ahead, we all regularly come to steal food from Giles house at the daily ritual eating times." Anya said. The Scooby gang took just a moment to glare at her.

"Okay, I'm just going to grab a sandwich." Sam said as he ducked back into the kitchen, grateful to escape the weirdness for a moment.

Willow needed a breather as well. "I'll come show you where everything is at.", she offered.

"Watch out for the blood on the second shelf; it's not strawberry jam." Spike muttered bitterly.

As the two of them slip into the kitchen on the far side of the room, Dean turned back to Castiel. It looked like it had nearly killed him to enter this dimension, so he had to be here to do more than check up on them.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Cas, but exactly are you doing here?" Dean said, grimacing and clutching his wound.

"When you and your brother dropped away from my range of awareness, I went to consult Chuck the prophet on where you were previously. His visions actually followed you here, and he told me of some of what your exploits here would be." Castiel turned back to face the rest of the group.

"Tell me, has Sam entered a romantic relationship with Buffy Summers yet?"

A clang rang across the room, and everyone turned to see an astonished Willow and Sam with a broken plate at their feet.


	8. Smoke on the Tension

_**A/N- Hey everyone, sorry about the wait. This story will be finished; it just might take some time as it is not the number one priority in my life. However, that isn't to say I didn't appreciate all the awesome emails I got from readers encouraging me to write more. Thanks guys! (: This chapter focuses more on the recent revelation in the Supernatural crew's eyes, while the next chapter we'll get to hear from the Buffy gang. And I apologize in advance for the terrible cliffy! I'm such a mean author, but it's awfully fun. ;) Last thing, if there is a typo, feel free to let me know, but please be polite. :) So, as always, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**P.S.- I also just got a tumblr, check me out! Here: **_

_**P.S.S.- Yes, there will also be more Brand New Perspective coming soon. I'm not quitting on any og my stories! :) **_

_**Disclaimer- Yes, I own both Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Also, I invented oxygen, world peace, and live in the White House. And as you can tell, all of those are lies.**_

Buffy had thought she would never experience a period of time lacking more sound than when the Gentlemen had stolen everyone's voices.

She was wrong.

This silence was so silent that cells could be heard replicating.

The breath that Dean drew in snapped that quiet in half.

"Okay, so, I think our angel forgot to take his meds today. We're just going to call the local pharmacy and we'll be right back." Dean said with a tight smile and sarcasm on his lips.

A firm crease wrinkled Castiel's forehead. "I don't understand; I do not receive any allotted doses of human chemicals on a daily basis. My body and mind are perfectly stable." He finished with a rigid back, looking both defensive in confident in himself.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Dean muttered darkly, grabbing Castiel's wrist and the back of Sam's shirt dragging them both to the front door.

"Excuse us for a moment." Dean said in a tone that clearly said he didn't care about being excused, turning the door handle as he leaned against it to open it. Sam and Castiel followed him out into the black night.

Xander opened his mouth, drew in a breath, then turned to look at Willow. She shrugged, looking equally as bewildered.

"Is anyone starting to think were missing something really important?" Spike said.

All heads swivel to look at Buffy as she spoke, staring straight ahead in shock.

"Maybe an entire dimension's worth of stuff."

Sam felt as if his whole world was kind of fuzzy. His entire life he had handled insane things; things no one in their right mind should believe in, much less chase after. With the whole angels versus demons finial showdown that was going on, now he also felt like he was losing control of one thing the completely owned: himself.

Now, some crazy idea of fate was going to attempt to play personal match maker for him as well.

'Attempt' was a good word for it.

Sam was still Sam, and not that as easily swayed by his emotions as Dean sometimes believed. Shaking himself out of his brief trance, he tuned in on what Dena and Cas were discussing.

More disagreeing that discussing, actually.

Actually, he should say Dean was about to freak out and Castiel was calmly, but impatiently, answering every question and accusation his brother fired at him.

"Are you joking Cas?! As if we didn't already have enough on our plates with this other dimension crap. Now we need to deal with some crazy outside force causing Sam to fall in love?" Dean's voice was laced with skepticism. "Which I highly doubt is going to happen anyways, 'cause our family isn't known for winning any healthy household of the year awards."

Castiel tilted his head lower, the way he sometimes did when he was attempting to get a point across and was being ignored, like right now.

"There is no outside force Dean. It is the future the prophet has seen, and it is based on the 'free will' you are so fond of." Castiel accented the words 'free will' with air quotations marks.

"Yeah, something you also happen to be a little attached to as well, last time I checked!" Dean said, concealing a bit of hurt in his face only Sam would be able to detect. The words did seem to remind Dean that Castiel was on their side. Not a moment too late either, because Castiel's face was slowly closing of like a stone wall.

Dean ran a hand down his face. "Look, Cas, I'm sorry. We're just going a bit crazy here. You don't have anything for us?"

"Beside the information I have already conveyed to you, no. Heaven will be no help now either, as the imbalance created by the intermixing dimensions is already distorting enough of reality." Castiel said, voice impartial as if he could still feel the sting of Dean's retort.

Sam decided this was a good time to jump in. "Wait, so back to this thing with Buffy. You said I was going to fall in love with her? Exactly how long are we going to be here?" He pushed his way in between Dena and Cas as he spoke, easing some of the tension.

"I do not know. The Chuck said it was going to be a 'passionate whirlwind romance that redefined long-distance love'. I do believe he may have elaborated on the truth though." Castiel had a distinct unpleasant look on his face when he conveyed the prophet's word.

"Of course he over exaggerated, he's a writer; that's what they do! You sure he didn't just say 'really great friends' or something like that?" Dean said, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"Dean, I speak every language known to mankind and a few others. I am certain I interpreted his words correctly." Castiel said, words a bit sharps.

"Great, now the angel is learning to be sassy. Is that a dimension thing?" Dean said, sarcasm practically dripping.

Even Sam could see the frustration bubbling up in Castiel. He must have been just as stressed as they were, Sam realized. Normally he only had to chase after them in one dimension, and now he was dealing with twice the trouble.

"Dean, enough. No one is thrilled about this. And about this Buffy thing," Sam cast an uneasy glace at Castiel. ",we've changing fate so many times before. I think I can stop myself from falling for some girl I just met." Sam said, the words inspiring confidence within himself.

Dean sighed and massaged his forehead.

"Impressive." Castiel muttered from the corner.

"What?" Sam asked, casting him a wary look.

"That is precisely what the prophet predicted you would say." Cas said, titling his head to the distance in contemplation.

"Just- not a good time Cas." Dean said, sounding even more depleted.

Sam looked down at Dean's bandages. A faint tinge of red was starting to run through, most like from all the wild gesturing and moving he had done during his scuffle with Cas.

Dean swayed a bit on his feet, dipping almost dicing to the floor before Sam caught him.

"Well looks like we're not leaving anytime soon." Sam held limp Dean up.

"Ah, yes. It seems I cannot heal him yet, as my powers are severely depleted. However, I will return Dean to rest, so you may discuss your plans with the others." Cas said, stepping swiftly forward as he spoke, placing a palm on Dean.

"Cas, no, you sonofa-" Dean was unable to strangle out the rest of the curse before Cas presumably flashed them both back to the bedroom. Sam supposed Cas still had enough juice for short distance teleportation, which a load of him, literally.

Still, as Sam pushed open the door he thought he might have preferred the suffocating, comforting weight of his brother on his shoulders.

Because when he stepped into the house, the first thing he saw was blood everywhere.


End file.
